My Mature Life SNAFU
by momovatler
Summary: Kupikir kehidupanku akan berubah jika aku menjadi seorang producer...


Fanfiction Oregairu x Im s Cinderella Project

Producer's PoV

Pagi yang kurasa cerah.. kurasa.

Aku adalah Producer CinderellaProject di 346 Production atau Mishiro Production.

Itu.. melelahkan. Sekarang sudah di dapatkan 10 anggota untuk Cinderella Project.

Dan kemarin sudah mendapatkan anggota kesebelas, namanya Shimamura Uzuki. Hari ini aku harus mengunjungi Shimamura-san, dia sangat ramah dan rajin berlatih. Aku harus bilang kepadanya bahwa project ini kurang 2 orang lagi. Aku bisa meminimalisir nya dengan mengadakan audisi. Jadi focus saja pada satu anggota yang peelu kucari.

"Hmm.. producer-san.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.."

"silakan.."

"kenapa kau memilihku"

Hening, aku tidak tau.. hanya firasat saat melihat-lihat daftar staff di konser musim salju yang dilakukan Cinderella project generasi pertama tahun lalu. Aku melihat latar belakangnya dan dia ikut sekolah menari, jadi kumasukkann saja. Tunggu gadis ini ramah..

".. karena senyum-mu"

"Aa…be-benar juga, aku sangat percaya diri dengan senyumanku.. hehe"

Ah aku benar.. senyumnya bagus, setidakya aku tidak berbohong.

"Emm.. baiklah saya permisi dulu"

Aku tidak tau cara berbicara produser yang baik,apalagi kalau yang diurusin gadis gadis yang sedang dalam masa muda. Yah.. karena masa mudaku.. tidak usah dibahas.

Aku harus ke stasiun untuk ke kantor tentunya.

… ada apa dengan kerumunan orang itu..

Ah.. seorang gadis, ada seorang polisi dan anak kecil yang menangis ditambah mainannya yang tergeletak di bawah.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu, penampilannya normal kurasa…

Tunggu, kenapa aku merasakan nostalgia yang sangat tinggi...? gadis itu berambut hitam panjang, matanya dingin, terkesan jutek, tapi indah dipandang, ohh.. dia mirip seorang temanku.. tidak, orang yang satu klub denganku waktu SMA, lagipula aku tidak punya teman.

_"__bisa ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?"_

_"__aku tak melakukan apapun"_

_"__tidak mungkin!"_

Oi oi apa itu, pak polisi itu menuduhnya tanpa menanyai si anak kecil yang bisa disebut korban.

_"__huwaa!" _

Si anak kecil juga Cuma menangis, dan… gadis itu tenang sekali dan menampakan wajah yang sedingin es. Sangat mirip dengan orang itu…

_"__tidak ada apa-apa…" ucap sang gadis dengan tenang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa._

_"__Lalu kenapa dia sangat ketakutan" _

Haah melihat ini sangat menjengkelkan.. kasihan pak polisi itu harus berhadapan dengan gadis muda yang seperti itu. Mungkin aku sebagai orang dewasa yang baik harus melerainya.

"Permisi.."

_"__Aku harus membawamu ke kantor.."_

_"__eh..tunggu..."_

"Ano.. kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu?"

"….."

Gawat..aku sangat gugup, dan mereka berdua memandangiku dengan wajah ketakutan

Kantor Polisi

_"__..tadi sekrup mainanku jatuh dan aku takut orang-orang menginjaknya, tapi kakak itu menolongku dan membereskannya"_

_"__A..aku membuat kesalahan besar, mohon maaf"_

_"__ah… tidak apa-apa"_

"maafkan aku.. aku malah membuat situasinya menjadi buruk"

"tidak apa-apa, kau malah terlibat dalam masalahku.."

Mungkin dugaanku salah, gadis ini baik mungkin sedikit dingin.. dia tidak seperti kenalan yang kukenal dulu..

Dia sekilas seperti gadis biasa, jutek hampir tak pernah tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa meiliki aura yang berbeda, dia bukan gadis biasa.

"Ano.. tolong ambil kartu ini,apa kau tertarik menjadi Idol?"

"Tidak"

Dia menjawab dengan jelas dan dengan raut muka sedikit marah.

"oh, kau hanya pria perekrut aneh, makanya kau ikut campur ke dalam masalah ini"

"Tidak, bukan begi-"

"aku mohon maaf, aku tidak tau apapun tentang Idol dan aku tidak tertarik"

Perkataannya sedingin es, mengerikan, dia benarbenar mirip dengan kenalanku waktu SMA dulu, dan dari matanya dia seperti tidak tertarik dengan apapun..

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, dia punya aura yang bagus dan kurasa akan membuat project ku sukses.

Aku memberikan proposal pada gadis itu di sepanjang jalan dia sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku tidak tertarik?"

"kuharap setidaknya kau mengambil kartu bisnisku"

Dia mengabaikanku, dan berjalan menyebrang tanpa menghiraukanku.

Aku terus mencobanya sepanjang hari setiap hari, tapi dia malah mengabaikanku bagai sebuah patung. Oi dia sangat pandai dalam mengabaikan orang, benar benar seperti kenalanku waktu SMA dulu.

Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya dia berbicara padaku, itupun tanpa melihat kearahku.

"mau berapa kalipun bertanya jawabannya tetap sama, aku tidak tertarik menjadi Idol"

Jawaban yang konsisten, gadis yang menarik, sesungguhnya aku kasian pada shimamura-san yang terus berlatih dan bertanya tentang anggota selanjutnya. Dan juga biasanya gadis SMA akan sangat mau jika ditawari menjadi Idol, sungguh bukan gadis biasa.

Dan parahnya sepertinya ada isu isu tak enak yang meneyebar.

"lebih baik kau berhenti datang ke sini. Orang-orang mulai membicarakanmu"

"izinkan aku berbicara denganmu, jika saja kau mau mengambil kart-"

"hei kau.. ikut ke kantor"

"Lagi?" ucap gadis itu dengan heran bin kaget menatap kerahku yang dipegang oleh dua polisi

Sial para petugas polisi ini.

"Maaf aku tak melakukan apa-apa"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"A..ano..orang mencurigakan ini…"

"..Dia producer" gadis itu membelaku sambil mengambil kartu yang tadi tetap kupegang untuk kuberikan padanya. Dia menyelematakanku, dia tidak sejahat kenalan ku waktu SMA dulu.

"Hh.. pertama tama apa yang kau lihat dariku sehingga ingin merekrutku menjadi Idol?"

"..Senyumanmu.."

Aku menjawab asal, karena terlalu rumit jika menjelaskannya tentang auranya, kemiripannya dengan kenalanku, dan sebagainya. Meskipun tidak logis jika kujawab dengan itu tadi.

"hah? Apa aku pernah tersenyum didepanmu?"

Skakmat. Dia sangat jeli, dan benar, dia tak pernah tersenyum padaku, makanya aku menyebut jawabanku tak logis

"Tidak, tidak pernah"

Sial aku kelepas jujur.

"jangan jangan jawabanmu asal-asalan?"

Gadis ini jeli sekali, bahkan shimamura-san percaya saja dengan jawabanku. Dia benar benar mirip seorang kenalanku.

Aku bingung, tak bisa menjawab, mungkin lebih baik diam saja, dia melihat dengan tajamdan sedikit kesal.

"hah.. terserahlah"

"tu-tunggu aku punya pertanyaan"

'Kroncang kroncang' aku menyenggol gelas dan piring di meja.

Dia hanya melihat dan mendengus dan tetap bersiap untuk pergi.

"aa ano.. apa kau menikmati hidupmu saat ini?"

Dia melihat dan sedikit terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya nya dengan dingin dan tenang

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa saat ini hatimu seperti kosong, tidak tertarik dengan apapun dan tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menggerakanmu saat ini"

"itu bukan urusanmu"

"Producer-san…bagaimana dengan dua orang sisanya lagi?"

"aku minta maaf.. sekarang aku sedang bernegoisasi dengan salah satunya, sebenarnya hari ini aku akan menemuinya lagi."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Sesuatu yang kuketahui dan membuatku lega dari informasi yang kudapat dengan cara mengikutinya, gadis yang dingin itu adalah putri dari penjual toko bunga yang sangat terkenal di daerah Tokyo, tidak besar tapi terkenal, toko bunga SHIBUYA, yang membuatku lega adalah dia bukan putri dari kenalanku waktu SMA dulu, karena kalau dia anak dari kenalanku dulu namanya diawali embel-embel HAYAMA di depannya.

Sampai juga dirumah Shibuya-san

"Eh toko ini?"

Shimamura-san sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba shibuya-san keluar dan membawa anjingnya.

"Oh.. jadi kamu?" Ucap Shimamura-san dengan senang, sepertinya aku terbantu.

Kami menuju taman, karena shibuya-san ingin membawa anjingnya ke taman.

Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, semoga shimamura-san berhasil membujuknya.

Cukup lama, semoga saja Shimamura-san mengatakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan dan meluluhkan hatinya

Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang bijak "bagaimana kalau mencoba dulu? Aku yakin kau akan tertarik dan melihat dunia yang baru"

Dia hanya diam dan termenung.

"Shibuya Rin, 15 tahun, mohon kerjasamanya"

Demi apa? Tidak mimpi kan? Akhirnya dia setuju.

Dan shimamura-san juga terlihat senang.


End file.
